The present invention relates to rocking chairs, and relates more particularly to such a rocking chair which is detachable so that it needs less storage space when collapsed.
Regular rocking chairs are commonly comprised of a chair body, a base, and a linking mechanism connected between the chair body and the base for permitting the chair body to rock on the base. These rocking chairs are stable in use, however they need much storage space because they are not detachable. Furthermore, when one part or element of the rocking chair is damaged, the rocking chair becomes useless.